Garfield's Fun Fest-Nermal's Side Of The Story
by Turquoiseandpurple
Summary: Garfield's Fun Fest from Nermal's POV.


"GARFIELD'S FUN FEST-NERMAL'S SIDE OF THE STORY"

BY

GINGER D. ROBERTS

Based On The Movie "Garfield's Fun Fest"

PROLOGUE

It was three days before the 30th annual Fun Fest. At the home of Nermal Cat Nermal was in his garage building a robot for his act. Using tools from his toolbox he bolted together the arms and legs. The robot had no head on account he would be providing the head while wearing a rubber mask he had molded himself. The mask had realistic skin, facial hair, and hair on top. The robot's hands were also realistic. Meaning if someone touched one of them it would feel like touching an actual hand rather than a cold hard robotic one. The entire suit looked and felt realistic as well. One could say Nermal got his robot-building skills from the same people who built and designed The Terminator in the classic movie of the same name. Except this suit didn't have realistic blood.

He had been working on this robot all week. Every night after dinner he would come into his garage to work on it. He was almost finished with it. The realistic skin was light brown—matching the realistic skin of the mask. The robot was tall and muscular, over the chest was an actual long—sleeved white shirt, over the legs were actual jeans, over the feet were actual boots, and over the waist was an actual belt. He had an actual hat to go with the robot, an actual bandana to wear around his neck, and an actual sash to wear over his shoulder. Finally he attached the last arm onto it.

"I have done it! My masterpiece is now complete!" he cried with victory. He just needed to test it out. He carefully lifted the suit off the table it was lying on. He carefully climbed into it until only his head was sticking out. Using the controls inside the robot's arms and legs he made them move realistically. He flexed the robot's right arm out and made the hand form into a fist. He decided to walk around the garage in it. Able to steady the robot he activated the legs and feet to where they began to move, and he took a small walk around the garage—able to make the legs and feet move realistically without losing his balance inside the robot, and causing it to fall over. Then carefully climbed out of the suit and gently placed it back on the table. He picked the mask up, put it over his head, and placed his blue fedora hat on top of his head.

He walked over to the garage mirror to see how it looked on him. Looking back at him was a handsome sexy male Puerto Rican cat with long pointed ears(golden earrings on the left ear) oval-shaped eyes, a diamond-shaped brown nose, a thin curly brown mustache, and a dimpled chin. He flashed a dashing crystal white smile—his teeth sparkling. He removed his hat and mask and laid them on the table along with the robot. He also laid his red bandana and long diamond-pattern sash on the table with the robot, mask, and hat. It was time to turn in for the night. His work was done. He put his tools away and locked his toolbox. Yawning loudly he walked over to his garage door, flicked the light off, and exited his garage. He went inside his house where he brushed his teeth and went to bed.

The next day at Comic Studio a topless red car that had a front license plate that said RAMONE parked in the parking lot. Out of the car stepped a tall muscular Latino cat wearing a blue fedora hat, a red bandana, a long-sleeved white shirt, jeans, a golden belt with a red capital R in the middle circled in red, and a red, white, yellow, and blue diamond-patterned sash over his left shoulder. As he entered the building's auditorium he saw that all the comic stars had left for the day, and that the janitors were mopping the floors. Smiling he walked up to one of them. "Excuse me? Could you tell me where Eli's office is?" he asked in a deep masculine voice with a Puerto Rican accent. The janitor looked at him in amazement and pointed up above. "Thank you" he politely told the janitor. He walked out of the auditorium and made his way towards Eli's office.

He stood at Eli's door and gently knocked. "Come in" he heard Eli say. Smiling he opened the door and walked in. Eli turned around in his office chair and his mouth dropped in shock as a tall Latino cat walked into his office. "Can I help you sir?" Eli asked in a surprised tone. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am RRRamone" Ramone replied rolling his R. He stuck his hand out for Eli to shake. Eli took his hand and shook it. "What brings you to Comic Studio Ramone?" Eli asked. "I have a new strip called "Ramone Rough Rider"". I was wondering if I may participate in this year's Fun Fest", Ramone replied. "The "Garfield" strip wins _every_ year! It's gonna really hard to beat!" Eli said. "No strip can beat "Ramone Rough Rider"" Ramone replied. "I'll keep that in mind. See you tomorrow at rehearsal" Eli said. "Wouldn't miss it for the world" Ramone replied and left the office.

As he exited the building, got in his car, and drove off he had everything planned out for tomorrow. Tomorrow morning when Jon would come pick him and Arlene up to give them a ride to the studio he would tell them that for his talent he would be doing an air guitar solo act. Then when they got to the studio he would tell Charles that he's decided to drop out of Fun Fest, and to disqualify him. Then when he left the studio he would quickly run home to his garage, put on his disguise, get in his car he had gotten at a car shop, drive back to the studio, and make his grand entrance—where he would offer to dance the tango with Arlene. He knew that Arlene had wanted to dance the tango with Garfield for Fun Fest for years, and every time Garfield would turn her down, and they'd end up doing his tired old comedy routine. He knew this year would be no different.

Which is why he had come up with this brilliant plan of his in the first place. To dance the tango with Arlene and get her to fall in love with him. He was in love with her and wanted to make her his. Especially since Garfield was such a terrible boyfriend to her. After Fun Fest that would change. He didn't know how exactly he'd tell her his true identity. He'd have to break it to her gently. Charm her with his good looks and charisma, and do something nice for her to get her to fall for him. Then when they had won Fun Fest, he'd give her a ride home, and they'd go inside her house, and he'd tell her there.

As he pulled up in his driveway his garage door automatically opened, and he drove his car inside where he parked it, and turned off the engine. He got out of the car, removed his hat, pulled his mask off, climbed out of the robot, and placed it on the garage table. He smiled a triumphant smile as he exited his garage and went inside his house.

CHAPTER ONE

It was the day before Fun Fest. At the home of Nermal Cat his alarm clock went off at 7AM. He turned it off, sat up in bed, and yawned stretching. Even though he was a kitten he lived alone in a small house—even though his friends thought he had an owner. He always made excuses as to why his nonexistent owner was never home or never seen. He had been living on his own ever since he left The Arbuckle Farm, and moved to the city to be close to his friends. He got out of bed, and headed down the hallway to take a quick shower. When he got out of the shower he put on deodorant, and hurried down the hallway to the kitchen.

In the kitchen he poured himself a bowl of Sugar Blast Cereal and a glass of orange juice. After he finished his breakfast he headed back down the hallway to his bathroom to brush his teeth. Then hurried out the front door to meet his best friend Arlene at her house, so that their friend Jon Arbuckle could give them a ride to Comic Studio—on account neither of them had a car. He locked the door with a key he kept under the door mat that said WELCOME. Then hurried down the sidewalk towards Arlene's house—who didn't live very far from him.

When he arrived at her house she was standing at the curb waiting for him. "Good morning Arlene" he said. "Morning Nermal" Arlene replied sadly. "What's wrong?" Nermal asked. "I want to do a dance number with Garfield this year. I even bought him an outfit for it" Arlene replied. She unzipped her large green purse and Nermal looked inside. Inside the purse was a tango outfit that was in Garfield's size. "Oh the tango" Nermal said impressed. Arlene nodded sadly as she zipped her purse back up. "Don't worry Arlene. I'm sure Garfield will let you do that dance number with him this year" Nermal told her trying to cheer her up. "I really hope so Nermal. I've been wanting to do that dance number at Fun Fest for many years"Arlene replied.

Just then Jon Arbuckle pulled up in front of Arlene's house. In the passenger's seat Garfield rolled down the window as Nermal and Arlene approached the car. "Good morning guys!" Jon waved in the driver's seat. He was wearing a disco suit as part of his Fun Fest act. "Good morning" Nermal replied waving back. "Good morning" Arlene said as she and Nermal got in the backseat and buckled up. Odie was sitting in the passenger's seat next to Garfield dressed as a mime.

Then Jon drove away from Arlene's house down the street—bubbles flowing out of his car's tailpipe. "Big day tomorrow" Jon told everyone. "Oh yeah! Fun Fest!" Nermal cried with excitement. "What are you going to do for _your_ talent this year Nermal?" Jon asked Nermal—looking at him in the rear view mirror. "I'm so glad you asked" Nermal replied. "Oh boy" Garfield groaned. "Air guitar solo!" Nermal cried. He stood in his seat and pretended to play a guitar. "Me me me me! Fun Fest! Me me me me! Fun Fest! Me me me me! Nermal's the best!" Nermal sang as he danced in his seat. "Are we there yet?" Garfield groaned again. "Fun Fest! Fun Fest! I'm gonna be the number one best!" Nermal finished and sat back down in his seat.

"You gotta get by me and Arlene first pal. (looks at Arlene in the baackseat) Right Arlene?" Garfield asked Arlene. "Yeah. Which reminds me. I was thinking that maybe..." Arlene began before Garfield interrupted her. "Not to worry. I have our routine all figured out. I'll run you through it when we get to the studio" he told her holding up a list. "Hey! Why can't I ever be in a routine with you guys?!" Nermal complained. "Well Nermal. How do I put this nicely? You suck" Garfield replied. "I do not _suck_!" Nermal cried angrily. "Like a vacuum cleaner" said Garfield. " _Hey_!" Nermal cried. "You're too young and short to perform with pros like us" Garfield said. "Am not!" Nermal snapped. "You're so short you could pose for trophies" Garfield added. "Boys" Jon warned softly.

Nermal was insulted and furious. How _dare_ Garfield put him down like that?! "Garfield, I'd _really_ like to do that dance number this year" Arlene said hoping after so many years Garfield would _finally_ say yes. "Come on Arlene. Why mess with a good thing? Comedy kills" Garfield replied. "For once why can't we do something _I_ wanna do?! I mean it's not like I'm asking you to bring me a bouquet of roses!" Arlene complained. "Now _that_ would be pushing it" Garfield replied rudely. "You totally take me for granted!" Arlene cried angrily. "That's what the marble statue said to the art dealer. "Don't take me for granite"" Garfield replied. " _That's_ your killer comedy?! You are _so_ going down this year Fatso!" Nermal cried. "Pipsqueak!" Garfield retorted. "Fatso!" "Pipsqueak!" "Fatso!" It was bad _enough_ Garfield had insulted Nermal. It was even _worse_ that Garfield had flat out _refused_ to do the tango with Arlene, and even told her that getting her a bouquet of roses would be pushing it—implying that she wasn't worth the effort. This made Nermal _twice_ as angry as he already had been. So much that he was tightly gripping his seat in fury, though Arlene didn't notice.

Soon they arrived at Comic Studio. Jeff The Gate Guard was in his office singing to himself when Jon pulled up. "Hey Jeff" Jon said. "Morning Jon" Jeff replied. He opened the gate for Jon, and continued singing to himself. Jon parked his car in an empty parking space at the entrance of Comic Studio, and turned off the engine. "We're here" he said to everyone in the car. He and everyone unbuckled their seat belts and got out of the car. They walked to the entrance of Comic Studio and went inside.

In the small cafeteria all the comic stars were sitting at tables greeting each other and chatting. "Good morning Billy Bear!" Randy Rabbit greeted. "That's my name! Don't wear it out!" Billy replied. Just then Jon, Garfield, Nermal, and Arlene entered the cafeteria. "Good morning Randy Rabbit! How are you today?" Jon asked. "Fantastic and amazing!" Randy replied. Jon, Odie, Nermal, and Arlene sat down with Billy and Randy, while Garfield went to the back of the cafeteria to chat with Zelda The Caterer. Zelda was preparing the food as Garfield approached her. Her hair was down and she was wearing a red dress. "Zelda, Zelda, Zelda. Are those stars I see in your eyes?" Garfield asked flirting with Zelda. "What are you talking about?" Zelda asked grumpily. "Why about Fun Fest of course. You're entertaining us tomorrow aren't you?" asked Garfield. "I'll think about it" said Zelda. "Well don't disappoint your fans okay?" replied Garfield and walked away. Just then Zelda began juggling a bunch of objects, including a small chainsaw.

Just then the director of Comic Studio Charles and his assistant director Betty entered the cafeteria. "Attenzione! Attenzione people!" Charles announced. However everyone was talking too loudly to hear him. "Betty" he said looking at Betty who was standing beside him. Betty cleared her throat and yelled "SHUT UUUUUUUUUUPPP!" at the top of her lungs. Everyone stopped talking at once and became silent. "Good morning people. Before we do our comic strips today, we are going to rehearse for tomorrow's Fun Fest. Now if you would please proceed to the auditorium in a quiet and orderly..." But before Charles could finish his sentence everyone quickly ran out of the cafeteria knocking him down. "Oh Charles" Betty said shaking her head. She helped him to his feet and the two walked out of the cafeteria—heading for the auditorium.

Garfield walked into Eli's office above the bleachers in the auditorium. Eli was a bald husky African American who was The Head Technician at Comic Studio. "Hey Eli" Garfield said. "Hey Garfield. Ready for another Fun Fest?" Eli asked. "I'm ready to _win_ another Fun Fest!" Garfield replied. "I heard a rumor about a new strip and this new guy is supposed to be some tough competition"Eli told him. "Nothing can knock me off the top spot" Garfield replied. "You might wanna keep that ego in check" Eli warned. The day before after all the comic stars had left Comic Studio for the day a mysterious new comic star from a new strip had stopped by to pay Eli a visit and tell him he would be participating in Fun Fest that year.

Everyone sat on the bleachers as Charles welcomed everyone to the dress rehearsal for the 30th annual Fun Fest. Then he announced the judges Betty, Bonita Stegman, and Bonnie Bear. Then announced some opening remarks from that year's master of ceremonies, and the perennial winner of Fun Fest who was Garfield. Garfield walked on stage, announced that it was great to be hosting Fun Fest again, and had Arlene join him on stage to do their winning routine from the previous year—which was performing all the great scenes from all the great movies in thirty seconds. Sadly Arlene walked down the bleacher and onto the stage. During the performance—from atop the bleachers where Nermal was sitting he saw how miserable she looked. He didn't worry though. He had a plan to cheer her up and give her her heart's desire. She wouldn't be miserable at Fun Fest _this_ year!

After Garfield and Arlene were done they stepped down from the stage as Charles called for the first act for rehearsal. Atop the bleachers Nermal glared down at Arlene as Prop Boy returned her purse to her that she had accidentally left in the cafeteria. He smiled dreamily at her—his heart fluttering. He had been in love for her for quite some time. And knew he was going to make her his. And he had the perfect plan to do so. As soon as she and Garfield left the auditorium he put his plan into action. He got up out of his seat and walked down the bleachers onto the floor. He walked over to Charles who was observing the first act for rehearsal. He tapped him on the shoulder. Charles quickly looked over at Nermal. "What is it Nermal?!" he cried. "I've decided to drop out of Fun Fest this year. I don't want to participate" Nermal replied with his fingers crossed behind his back. "Very well. I shall inform Betty and Eli. You can go home early today" Charles said. "Thanks Charles" Nermal replied happily and made his way towards the auditorium door.

As he walked out the front door of Comic Studio he quickly ran home to his house and into his garage. In his garage was his completed Ramone robot, mask, and red car. He had planned this all week. The whole "air guitar solo" act was just a lie he told his friends so that they wouldn't know what he was _really_ going to do for his talent this year. Also "Ramone"had been the one to pay Eli a visit the day before and tell him he was participating in Fun Fest. Earlier that week he had bought a shiny red topless car that had a front license plate that said RAMONE from a car shop with money he had saved up from many cat shows he had starred in. He had spent the whole week building and preparing his Ramone robot.

He quickly got into the robot and activating it used its arms and hands to pick up his rubber life-like mask to put on over his head. Then tied his red bandana around his neck, placed his diamond-patterned sash over his left shoulder, and last but not least placed his blue fedora hat on top of his head. He was good to go. He walked over to his car and got in the front seat. Turning the key that was in the ignition he cranked the engine. His garage door opened as he backed of the garage and onto the road—where he quickly drove down the road heading back to the studio—bubbles flowing out of the car's tailpipe. All week he had known that Arlene had wanted to do the tango with Garfield. He had just _acted_ surprised when she told him that morning. He had known she had wanted to do it for years, and every time Garfield had turned her down. This year had been no different. But he would fix that.

When he made it back to the studio he parked in the parking lot and turned off the engine. He got out of the car and walked across the parking lot until he came upon the lounge—knowing that's where Garfield and Arlene were at the moment going over their routine. He could hear them inside arguing and pressed his ear against the door to listen. "Garfield I really had my heart set on doing that dance number this year" he heard Arlene say. "Arlene we win with this stuff. Doing something else would be heresy" he heard Garfield reply. "Some things are more important than winning Garfield". "I'll pretend I didn't hear that." "Come on Garfield. Let's do something _I_ wanna do this year. Do it for me." " _Sigh._ Here we go again. What dance did you have in mind Arlene?" "The tango. Garfield it would be so exciting. So romantic. And you can wear this outfit." "Say _what_?" "This outfit. You can't do the tango without the proper costume." "Uh..." "Put it on." "Whoops! No way Arlene. I can't go _there_." "But you promised we'd do the dance this year." "I said I promised I'd _think_ about it. My comedy routine is a guaranteed winner. If you really wanna do the tango you'll have to find yourself another partner." "But _who_?"

This was Nermal/Ramone's cue to make his grand entrance. He opened the door where bright sunlight filled the room—blinding Garfield and Arlene. He stood in the doorway in a sexy alluring pose. "I will dance with you" he told Arlene in his deep masculine Latin voice provided with a thick Latin accent. "Who is that?" Arlene asked. Nermal/Ramone entered the lounge and walked up to Arlene in a gentleman-like way. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am RRRRamone" Nermal/Ramone said rolling his R as he removed his hat. He graciously took Arlene's hand and kissed it. Then started kissing her all over—showing his deep love for her. "I smell a rrrrat!" Garfield said with jealously while imitating Nermal/Ramone's R rolling. "Garfield are you sure you don't wanna dance with me?" Arlene asked. "Yeah I'm sure. You go ahead and dance with Raymond there"Garfield replied. "Ramone!" Nermal/Ramone corrected him. "Whatever. I'll work up a solo act" Garfield replied. "Good luck" said Arlene. "Good luck to you too" replied Garfield and left the lounge.

Nermal/Ramone laughed evilly to himself at his plan working. Then snaked his right arm out. "Shall we?" he asked Arlene in a romantic tone. Arlene snaked her arm through his and the two left the lounge—heading for the auditorium. In the auditorium people were sitting on bleachers as Nermal/Ramone and Arlene entered the room, and walked over to Charles. "Can I help you?" Charles asked Nermal/Ramone. "I would like to participate in this year's Fun Fest with Arlene here" Nermal/Ramone replied. "And you are?" Charles asked. "RRRRamone from the new strip "Ramone Rough Rider"" Nermal/Ramone replied. "Oh yes. Eli told me about you. What act do you and Arlene wish to rehearse together?" asked Charles. "The tango" replied Nermal/Ramone.

"Very well. You may proceed to the stage" said Charles. "Thank you" replied Nermal/Ramone and he and Arlene walked onto the stage where they started rehearsing the tango together. Garfield walked inside Eli's office again. "You got room for both of us up here?" Garfield asked. "Both of you?"Eli asked confused. "Me _and_ my ego!" Garfield replied. "Sure" said Eli. "Well I met the new shooter. His name's Ramone" said Garfield. Eli looked down below at Nermal/Ramone and Arlene rehearsing the tango on stage. "Looks like Arlene's met him too. (pause) Wow! Look at that guy move!"Eli cried impressed with Nermal/Ramone's dance moves. Garfield also looked down below to observe Nermal/Ramone dancing. "He's not so good" replied Garfield.

"Yeah!" Bonnie cheered from the bleachers. "Oh baby!" Bonita also cheered. "You said it girl!" Betty added. "My sentiments exactly" said Charles, "But _where_ is Garfield?!" Nermal/Ramone and Arlene finished their tango rehearsal. Everyone on the bleachers clapped. "Thank you" Nermal/Ramone said graciously while blowing kisses to the audience. "I heard his new strip is called "Ramone Rough Rider"" Eli told Garfield. "The only thing rough about him is that cheesy accent. He's nothing but a big phony" Garfield replied bitterly.

The audience applauded as Nermal/Ramone and Arlene stepped off the stage and made their way to the bleachers. "Thank you Arlene and Ramone. Very nice indeed. Charming. Alright, next to rehearse is Garfield" said Charles. "Show time" Garfield told Eli. "You've never done this without Arlene before" Eli replied. "I'll be fine. Just watch"Garfield said. "Well, good luck" replied Eli. "Where is Garfield?!" Charles cried getting impatient. "Here I am!" Garfield replied appearing on stage with Odie. "And what are you calling this routine?" Charles asked. ""Whatever It Takes"" Garfield replied. "Ladies and gentlemen, Garfield The Cat doing "Whatever It Takes"", said Charles and went to go sit down on the bleachers.

"Alright. Let's go" Garfield told Odie. Odie barked. "You're right Odie! We sure do feel like mummies tonight! Pressed for time!" Garfield said. No one in the audience laughed. "Oh dear" Betty said. "This humor is, how do you say? _Stale_?" Nermal/Ramone asked Betty, then looked over at Arlene sitting beside him. "Don't you agree Arlene?" he asked her. Arlene replied with a "Hmph!" "Alright Raymond. I guess I'll have to take it up a notch" Garfield said under his breath. "And moving on! Prop Boy! Prop Boy!" Prop Boy came onto the stage with a box full of comedy props and gags, and a giant inflated ball. Garfield stuck his head in the box, and when he pulled it out, a fake arrow was around his head, and googly-eyed glasses were around his eyes. He took out two twirling rings, and slipped them on his wrists. Then stood on top of the ball and made it roll around on stage by moving his feet.

"Seriously though, I met this cat who was really short! How short _was_ he?!" "He was so short he could pose for trophies!" Nermal/Ramone answered. The audience laughed at his answer. Garfield's mouth hung open in shock. How did Ramone _know_ he had said that to Nermal that morning?! "Yes, something like that. Hey folks, what did the statue say to the art dealer?!" "Don't take me for granite!" Nermal/Ramone answered once again. Garfield's mouth dropped in shock again. How did Ramone _also_ know he had said that to Arlene that morning? "It is so sad to see someone past his prime struggle so. Yes! It is time for a newcat in town! Perhaps after _I_ have won Fun Fest, I will teach of _you_ the tango! The dance of romance!" Nermal/Ramone told the audience.

The ball deflated under Garfield's feet and he sadly removed the twirling rings, fake arrow, and googly-eyed glasses, and walked off stage hanging his head down as Charles stepped on stage. "Well, that was... _interesting_ "Charles said to the audience. Garfield walked back into Eli's office, who had witnessed Garfield's lousy performance. "What was that?!" Eli cried. "I bombed. I never bomb" Garfield replied sadly. "Well what do you expect? Without Arlene you had to make up a whole new routine on the fly. It'll take some time" said Eli. "But I don't _have_ time! Fun Fest is tomorrow night! I've got to get funny _fast_!" Garfield cried. "I suggest you work on your routine, 'cause there isn't any magic potion that's gonna make you funny again" Eli said. "Except Freddy's pond water" Garfield replied. "What?" Eli asked. "Oh nothing. Just a fairy tale I read" replied Garfield. Freddy was a frog in a story who Garfield had been reading to Odie that morning whom had magically become funny from drinking funny water in a magical mystical forest.

In the auditorium everyone was getting out of their seats and leaving the auditorium, as well as Comic Studio for the day. "Great work people! That's a wrap until tomorrow!" Charles called out. As everyone was making their way out of the auditorium, Nermal/Ramone and Arlene were walking side by side. "It was so wonderful dancing with you today Arlene. I feel like the world is my oyster and you are my pearl. Speaking of pearl, perhaps you and I could maybe make some sweet ocean music together" Nermal/Ramone told Arlene. "I would like that very much Ramone" Arlene replied in a dreamy voice. "Thank you so much" Nermal/Ramone said. She was haplessly in love with him. He had stolen her heart. Just then they came upon the entrance door to the building. Nermal/Ramone opened it for her.

"Ladies first" he said politely. "Why thank you Ramone" Arlene replied flattered by his gentleman-likeness. She stepped through the doorway with Nermal/Ramone following behind. Once they were outside of Comic Studio he took her by the hand and said to her "Let me take you to my car". They walked across the parking lot until they came upon his car. "Oh Ramone. It's beautiful!" she said impressed. "Thank you Arlene. I had it waxed last night" Nermal/Ramone replied. The car was shiny. Last night and every night for the past week in his garage Nermal had waxed his car so that it would be perfect for his Ramone masquerade. They got in the car and buckled up. Nermal/Ramone stuck the key in the ignition and cranked the engine. He backed the car out of the parking lot and onto the road.

Once they were on the road Arlene told Nermal/Arlene where she lived, and he headed off in that direction. When he arrived at her house he parked in her driveway. "Thanks for the ride home" Arlene said with appreciation. "No problem my ocean pearl" he replied graciously. "Would you like to come inside for a drink or something?" Arlene asked. "Sure!" Nermal/Ramone said excitedly. He turned off the engine and he and Arlene got out of the car. As they approached the front door of the small suburban house Arlene dug her house keys out of her purse, and unlocked the door. They walked inside and Arlene closed the door. "Nice place you have here" Nermal/Ramone said. "Thank you Ramone. It's not much, but it's all I can afford right now" Arlene replied. Then she said "Make yourself comfortable on the couch while I fetch us some drinks". Nermal/Ramone sat down on Arlene's couch as Arlene headed into the kitchen.

Arlene opened the refrigerator and looked at the beverages inside. "I've got milk, orange juice, soda..." she called out to Nermal/Ramone in the living room. In the living room Nermal/Ramone called back out "I'll have a soda please!" In the kitchen Arlene took two cans of soda out of the fridge and carried them into the living room. As she sat down beside Nermal/Ramone on the couch she handed him one of the sodas. "Thank you pearl" he said graciously. "You're welcome" Arlene replied also graciously. Both opened their soda cans at the same time and took a sip. "Ahh!" they sighed in unison from the liquid refreshment. As they drank their sodas Arlene spoke up. "Ramone? I wanna thank you for deciding to be my partner. It means a _lot_ to me" she said. "It's no problem Arlene. I'm only sorry that Garfield refused to be" Nermal/Ramone replied. "Me too. All he _ever_ thinks about is _himself_! He never wants to do anything that _I_ wanna do. I always have to do what _he_ wants. It's not fair!" Arlene cried sadly. Nermal/Ramone quickly looked away as a tear rolled down his mask, and he quickly wiped it away with his thumb. He tried his hardest not to let his sadness show. He had to be strong for Arlene. She needed him.

"Don't worry about him. You have me now. We can do whatever _you_ want _anytime_ you want" he told her. "Thank you Ramone. That's very sweet of you" she replied. "You're welcome my ocean pearl" he said kindly. As they finished their sodas Arlene's heart fluttered. Ramone was so kind, caring, and considerate towards her. He had shown up at Comic Studio to rehearse for Fun Fest, and out of the goodness of his heart offered to be her dancing partner when Garfield had turned her down. Also he was handsome and charming. She knew he took really good care of himself to be in the great shape he was in. "I better be going. Big day tomorrow" Nermal/Ramone said as he finished the last of his soda. "So soon? Couldn't you stay for lunch? I could order us a pizza. My treat" Arlene offered. "Some other time pearl. I have to be going now" Nermal/Ramone replied standing up from the couch.

He handed his empty can of soda to Arlene. "Could you give me a ride to the studio tomorrow morning?" Arlene asked. She did _not_ want to ride to ride with Garfield. "Sure Arlene. What time?" Nermal/Ramone asked. "7:20 AM" Arlene replied. "I'll be there" Nermal/Ramone promised. He bent over and gave her a kiss goodbye on the cheek. "See you tomorrow my ocean pearl" he said seductively and made his way for the front door. As Arlene watched him drive away through her living room window she sighed dreamily while blushing. After all these years she had _finally_ found the man of her dreams. Just then the smile faded from her face when she realized that Nermal had mysteriously disappeared from Comic Studio, and she hadn't even realized it until now. She had to call him to make sure he was okay.

Nermal/Ramone parked his car in his garage and turned off the engine. He got out of the car, climbed out of his robot, removed his sash, bandana, mask, and hat, and laid them all on the table. As he entered his house the phone in his living room began to ring. He quickly ran over to it and answered it. "Hello?" he said in his regular nasally voice. "Nermal where have you been?! You left the studio without even telling anyone! I was so worried something had happened to you!" Arlene cried over the phone. "Relax Arlene. I'm fine. I told Charles that I had decided to drop out of Fun Fest this year, and he told me I could go home early today. He also told me he would inform Betty and Eli" Nermal explained. "Well neither he, nor Eli, _nor_ Betty told me anything about you dropping out of Fun Fest!"Arlene replied.

"They must have forgotten on account they were busy with rehearsals. Speaking of rehearsals—did Garfield agree to do that dance number with you?" Nermal asked. " _Sigh._ No he didn't. But then this guy named Ramone came to the studio to rehearse for Fun Fest, and agreed to be my partner. He and I rehearsed the tango together"Arlene replied. "That's _great_ Arlene! I'm so happy for you! What's this Ramone guy like?" Nermal asked. "He's really sweet and charming. He gave me a ride home, and promised to give me a ride to the studio tomorrow" replied Arlene.

"That was awfully nice of him" Nermal said. "I invited him inside for a soda and we talked a bit. Then I invited him to stay for lunch but he had to run" Arlene said. "Gee that's a shame" Nermal replied. "Maybe tomorrow night you could come to Fun Fest and watch us dance the tango on stage in front of millions of people" Arlene said. "No thanks Arlene. I'm steering clear of Comic Studio until Fun Fest is over. After what Garfield said to me in Jon's car this morning I don't wanna be _anywhere_ near there" Nermal lied. "I'm really sorry he said those mean things to you" Arlene said. "He hurt my feelings _so_ bad that I decided not to participate in Fun Fest this year. Not even to see the show" Nermal replied. "I'm really sorry Nermal. Hey! How about after it's over me and Ramone come over to your house and you can meet him?!" Arlene cried. "That would be great Arlene! Well, I wish you both the best of luck" Nermal replied. "Thanks Nermal" Arlene said with appreciation. Then they told each other goodbye and hung up.

That night at Nermal's house Nermal got into bed, and set his alarm clock for 7AM. Then drifted off to sleep. He had a big day tomorrow. He hoped he succeeded in winning Fun Fest—as well as Arlene's heart as Ramone. At Arlene's house she also got into bed, and set her alarm clock for 7AM. As she went to sleep she had a dream. She dreamed of her and Ramone dancing the tango and winning Fun Fest. In her sleep she smiled—for she was madly in love with Ramone.

CHAPTER TWO

The next morning Nermal's alarm clock went off at 7AM. He turned it off, yawned while stretching, and got out of bed. He went into the kitchen to have himself a bowl of cereal for breakfast. They he took a quick shower and went into the garage. He quickly got into his Ramone robot, and put his mask, hat, bandana, and sash on. Then got in his car, backed it out of the garage and onto the road—heading for Arlene's house.

Jon, Garfield, and Odie were driving down the street to Arlene's house to give her a ride to Comic Studio. They were almost at her house when Nermal/Ramone came speeding down the street past them. "Make way you slow pokes!" he cried in a hurry to make it to Arlene's house before they did. He pulled up in front of her house where she was waiting at the curb. Jon, Garfield, and Odie were behind him—surprised to see him giving Arlene a lift. Arlene went "Hmph!" to Garfield as she got in the passenger's seat of Nermal/Ramone's car and buckled her seat belt.

"Eat my _bubbles_! Ha ha ha ha ha ha!" Nermal/Ramone laughed at Jon, Garfield, and Odie as he drove quickly down the street—bubbles flowing out of his car's tailpipe. Keeping his eyes on the road he asked Arlene "How are you this morning Arlene?" "Fine" Arlene replied. "Can I ask you something? Would you be so kind as to star in my strip with me today?" Nermal/Ramone asked. "I'll have to think about it" Arlene replied shyly. "Of course, my angel" said Nermal/Ramone. He smiled as he continued driving—heading for Comic Studio.

Later that morning in the auditorium the set people were setting up the stage to replicate Nermal/Ramone's comic strip "Ramone Rough Rider", which was a dark castle and a dark gray sky with a golden horse in the middle with a huge stage light shining down upon it, which was supposed to be light shining down from the dark sky. "Now, shall we shoot you from the right angle, the left angle, the front angle, or the back angle?" Charles asked Ramone. "Nonsense! I am beautiful from _all_ angles!" Nermal/Ramone cried. "Fine" Charles replied. Just then Arlene entered the auditorium and walked up to him. "Arlene, my precious flower. I hope you had time to think about what I asked you in the car this morning. Please say you'll star in my strip today" he said. "Gee, I don't know Ramone" Arlene replied shyly. "Of all the lovely ladies here, you are the most rrravishing beauty to ever grace my prescence" said Nermal/Ramone. Then using a parlor trick he made a bouquet of roses appear in his hand, and handed the roses to Arlene. "Oh my! How did you know these were my favorite?!" Arlene cried impressed. "Ramone always knows what the pretty ladies like. Please, say that you'll be my damsel" Nermal/Ramone begged. Arlene looked at the roses in her hands and into Nermal/Ramone's eyes—which were just as warm and gentle as they had been the day before. She just _couldn't_ say no.

"Yes" she said in a dreamy tone. _"Wonderful!"_ Nermal/Ramone cried happily. Charles had Arlene go to one of the dressing rooms backstage to put on a lovely dress to star in Nermal/Ramone's strip. When she came back into the auditorium she was wearing a Medieval green dress with blue sleeves and white gloves. "You look simply _beautiful_!" Nermal/Ramone told Arlene. "Thank you Ramone" Arlene replied. For the first photo shoot Charles had Nermal/Ramone and Arlene sit together on the horse—with Arlene in Nermal/Ramone's lap. "Alright! Let's shoot people!" Charles said. Nermal/Ramone closed his eyes and puckered his lips as Arlene smiled at him dreamily. As the co-assistant director Keith snapped the photo Arlene saw that Garfield and Odie were leaving Comic Studio with a map Garfield got from his storybook of The Mystical Forest. They were leaving to go on a journey there so that Garfield could become funny by drinking the funny water.

Arlene reached out for Garfield—not wanting him to leave. Nermal/Ramone chuckled evilly to himself as Garfield and Odie walked out of Comic Studio. He would do everything in his power to make Arlene forget all about Garfield, so that he could be her new boyfriend and win her heart. That was his plan. "I can't believe it. Garfield left without even telling me goodbye" Arlene said sadly. "Forget about him Arlene. He's no good for you. You're better off without him" Nermal/Ramone told her. They shot the rest of the strip before Charles yelled "Cut!" Then it was time for rehearsals. When it was Nermal/Ramone and Arlene's turn—once again Charles had Arlene go backstage to change into a dress. When she came back into the auditorium she was wearing a short red spaghetti-strapped tango dress with a red necklace, red gloves, and red high heels that matched her lips. She was completely crimson.

When Nermal/Ramone saw her he smiled dreamily with pleasure. Then they proceeded to the stage to rehearse their act. Tango music played as they rehearsed. They danced, Nermal/Ramone spun Arlene around, tossed her into the air, and caught her in his hands. When they were done Charles told them and everyone else to arrive at 6:00 that evening, which was one hour before Fun Fest started. As Nermal/Ramone and Arlene exited the auditorium and made their way for the entrance of the studio Nermal/Ramone asked Arlene if she would like to go to the park to take a walk with him. Arlene accepted. Once again Nermal/Ramone opened the door for Arlene to go first. They walked across the parking lot until they came upon his car. They got in and buckled up. Nermal/Ramone started the car and backed out of the parking lot and onto the road.

He drove until he came upon the central park. He parked his car and turned off the engine. He and Arlene got out of the car and entered the park. It was beautiful with healthy trees, bushes, flowers ,bright green grass, butterflies flying around, and bees making honey in their hives. "It's beautiful out here today" Arlene said. "It certainly is flower" Nermal/Ramone replied. They held hands as they took a nice peaceful walk around the park—enjoying the fresh air, warm sunshine, and breeze. Soon they were tired from walking and decided to rest on a park bench. They sat on a park bench beside each other. Then Nermal/Ramone took Arlene's hand and looked into her eyes. "Arlene? You're...you're the best thing that's ever happened to me" he told her. "But you've only known me for a couple of days" Arlene replied. "It seems like forever" Nermal/Ramone said. As Arlene stared into his eyes she sensed something familiar about him. But couldn't quite put her finger on it.

"It seems like forever to me too" she told him. They stared into each others eyes for another second before their lips met, and they shared a deep passionate kiss. They closed their eyes and put their arms around each other as they kissed deeply. The sunlight shined on them—just like in Nermal/Ramone's strip that morning. Only this was real sunlight, and they were in a real romantic place—rather than on a set in a studio. They kissed for the longest time before their lips finally parted. Then Nermal/Ramone drove Arlene home, where once again she invited him inside. Once again they sat on her couch beside each other, where she told him all about when she and Garfield first started dating, when they broke up, all about Garfield's second girlfriend Penelope Pussycat, and when they eventually got back together.

"I've realized something. I now realized that I never really loved Garfield in the first place. The only reason why I took him back after he and Penelope broke up is because I thought I still loved him, and was willing to give him a second chance" Arlene explained. Nermal/Ramone raised an eyebrow surprised. "Really? What made you realize that?" he asked. "You" she replied, "You're everything I could ever want in a guy. You're handsome, charming, and sweet. You're the kind of guy I've been looking for—the kind of guy Garfield never was to me and never will be to me". She knew that Garfield was _not_ the commitment type. In Nermal/Ramone's mind he was cheering over the fact that Arlene didn't really love Garfield, and was in love with him instead. Arlene was _definitely_ his now! They were quiet for a moment before Nermal/Ramone decided to break the silence. "Listen my precious flower, I have to be going now. I'll come pick you up an hour before Fun Fest begins" he told her. "Okay Ramone. I'll see you this evening at 6:00" she replied. They both stood up from the couch and hugged. "I had a great time at the park today" she told him. "So did I my rose" he replied. Then they broke away from each other and kissed each other goodbye. Then Nermal/Ramone got in his car and drove off. Arlene went to her bedroom to change out of her tango dress.

When Nermal/Ramone got home he changed out of his disguise and went inside his house. He called Arlene. At Arlene's house she was in the kitchen having a soda when the phone in the living room rang. She carried her soda into the living room and answered the phone. "Hello?" she said into the phone. "Hey Arlene. It's me Nermal" Nermal replied from the other end of the line. "Hi Nermal. How was your day today?" Arlene asked. "It was okay. I spend it watching TV and playing video games" Nermal replied. "Glad you had a good day. Mine didn't go that well" Arlene said sadly. "Why what happened?" Nermal asked with concern.

Arlene sighed sadly and replied "Garfield and Odie left Comic Studio today to go on some journey. They had a map with them". "Journey?! What journey?!" Nermal asked. "I have no idea. He didn't even tell me where he and Odie were going. He just left without saying goodbye" Arlene sadly replied. "Don't worry Arlene. I'm sure he'll be back before Fun Fest is over" Nermal said. "Even if he does come back it'll just be to do his comedy routine with Odie" replied Arlene. "So what? You and Ramone will be doing the tango. You guys are _sure_ to win!" said Nermal. "I know Nermal. I'm just still upset that Garfield turned me down" replied Arlene. "Well _forget_ about him _okay_?! It's _his_ loss!" Nermal cried angrily. Nermal was really upset. First Garfield had insulted him yesterday morning, then had refused to do the tango with Arlene, and then had gone on some journey with Odie without even telling her goodbye. He was absolutely _disgusted_ with Garfield. Even though he now knew how Arlene really felt about him. Still it was the principle of the thing.

"I guess you're right Nermal. I'll see you tonight after Fun Fest. Ramone and I will stop by your house so you can meet him" Arlene replied. "Cool! I can't wait!" Nermal cried excited. They told each other bye and hung up. Arlene went back into her kitchen to finish her soda. As she sat at the kitchen table sipping her soda she though about Ramone and the wonderful time they had at the park that day. She was truly in love with him. He was the ideal guy—the guy she had been looking for her whole life. And now she had found him. Because of him she now realized that she never really loved Garfield. When Garfield came back from his journey she would break it to him gently and tell him that she was now in love with Ramone. She just hoped he would take it well.

Nermal was lying on his bed staring at the ceiling with a dreamy smile on his face. He was happy that Arlene didn't love Garfield, and that she was going to end up becoming _his_ girlfriend. This was the start of a new beginning for _both_ of them.

CHAPTER THREE

That evening at 5:30 he took a shower to get ready for Fun Fest. When he got out of the shower he brushed his teeth, put on deodorant, and sprayed himself with cologne. Then went into his garage and put on his disguise. Then got in his car and drove off down the street—heading for Arlene's house. At 6:00 Arlene was standing at the curb of her house in her red tango dress, waiting for Nermal/Ramone. Just then Nermal/Ramone pulled up in his car, and Arlene got in buckling her seat belt. To him she looked simply _beautiful_ this evening—the moonlight shining down upon her from the night sky, making her glow. "Evening Arlene, my precious flower" he said in a romantic tone. "Evening Ramone" Arlene replied trying to be polite. "Are you nervous about tonight?" Nermal/Ramone asked. "No. I'm just sad that I didn't get to do the tango with Garfield this year. I really had my heart set on it. Then he left me to go on some journey with Odie, which he thinks is _more_ important than _me_!" Arlene cried on the verge of tears.

Nermal/Ramone put a hand on her shoulder and said "Forget about him Arlene. He's not worth it. _I'm_ here for you now." "I know Ramone. And I appreciate how kind you've been to me these past two days" Arlene replied with appreciation. "You're welcome my lovely rose" Nermal/Ramone said kindly and kissed her on the cheek, making her blush. "Off to Comic Studio we _go_!" he said and drove down the street—bubbles flowing out of his car's tailpipe.

At Comic Studio in the auditorium the participants of Fun Fest, Charles, and Keith were all crowded around checking to make sure everyone was present. "Where's Garfield?!" Charles cried noticing Garfield was absent. "I'm not sure" Keith replied. "Well I'm making up the list of acts and..." Charles began as he flipped through pages on a clipboard. "Just schedule him for the end. I'm sure he'll be here in time" said Keith. "But he's supposed to be the master of ceremonies. We start in an hour. Who are we going to get to host?" Charles cried. Nermal/Ramone was standing across the room from the others. "I could not help but overhear. I would be honored to be master of the ceremony" Nermal/Ramone generously offered and looked at Arlene seductively. Arlene looked back at Nermal/Ramone smiling dreamily with a dreamy look in her eyes. "Very well Ramone. You shall be this year's guest MC if Garfield doesn't show up in time for the show" Charles replied. Nermal/Ramone grinned widely. Fun Fest was _his_!

An hour later people arrived at Comic Studio to see Fun Fest. The auditorium was _packed_! Guests were filling up the rows of bleachers. Behind the curtains on stage were Charles, Keith and Jeff. It was almost showtime and Garfield _still_ hadn't shown up. "We have to start! We can't wait for Garfield anymore!" Charles cried. "I'm Jeff The Dancing Gate Guard! I'm sure that you'll agree!" Jeff sang. Up in his office Eli said said "It's showtime! With a one, two, three!" He pressed a button that made the curtains open on stage. Out from behind the curtains stepped Charles with a microphone in his hand. The audience loudly applauded. "Good evening ladies and gentlemen! And welcome to Fun Fest! Our master of ceremonies Garfield has been detained! Perhaps he'll drop in later! So please welcome our guest MC, Ramone!" Charles announced. The audience applauded as Nermal/Ramone walked on stage, where Charles handed him the microphone before stepping behind the curtains.

"Good evening all you beautiful people! My name is Ramone! Ever since I was a little kitten, it was my dream to one day leave my poverty-stricken litter box and to perform for a wonderful audience such as you! Welcome to my show! I love you! All of you!" Nermal/Ramone announced. The audience applauded loudly at his wonderful introduction. "Our first act of the evening will be Billy Bear and Randy Rabbit, where they will be singing a hilarious duet and doing a dance together. So please welcome to the stage Billy Bear and RRRRandy RRRRabbit" Nermal/Ramone announced—rolling his Rs. The audience applauded as he stepped off the stage, and Billy and Randy walked on stage. Nermal/Ramone sat down next to Arlene in the bleachers as Billy and Randy began singing their duet while dancing. "Great job on opening the show" Arlene whispered. "Thank you Arlene" Nermal/Ramone whispered back smiling.

When Billy and Randy finished their song and dance number, the audience applauded as Billy and Randy bowed, and stepped down from the stage. This was Nermal/Ramone's cue. He got up out of his seat and walked onto the stage. "Wasn't that a great act folks?! Our next act will be performed by Walter Stegman. Now since his wife Bonita is one of the judges this year, she will not be able to perform with him. He will be performing a solo act. So without further ado, please welcome Mr. Walter Stegman!" Nermal/Ramone announced.

The audience applauded as Nermal/Ramone stepped down from the stage as Walter stepped on stage with his concertina—which was also his latest invention. He began playing his concertina. When he was done the audience applauded and he stepped off the stage, and Nermal/Ramone returned to the stage. The audience quieted down allowing Nermal/Ramone to speak. "How about one more round of applause for Mr. Walter Stegman?!" he said to the audience. Once again the audience applauded. Nermal/Ramone signaled them to quiet down so he could continue. The audience became silent.

"Thank you! Our next act shall Jon Arrrbuckle! Give a hand for Mr. Arbuckle!" Nermal/Ramone announced. He stepped off the stage and sat back down beside Arlene. Suddenly the lights in the auditorium went off. Then the stage lit up where Jon stood in his disco suit. A disco ball appeared above him. Disco music began playing backstage and Jon began disco dancing as the disco ball spun around him. When he was done the disco ball disappeared, the music stopped, and the lights came back on. The room was _so_ silent that crickets could be heard chirping. Jon frowned and hanging his head down sadly walked off the stage. Garfield had been right the previous morning at breakfast. Disco _was_ dead!

Then Nermal/Ramone returned to the stage. "How about a round of applause for Jon?" he asked. The audience remained silent as crickets could be heard chirping again. " _Okay._ Our next act shall be performed by Zelda The Caterer. So please give a round of applause for Zelda!" The audience applauded as Zelda took the stage. She had her hair down and was wearing the same red from from the previous morning. In her arms were a bunch of objects. She had decided to take Garfield's advice and not let her fans down. Circus music played in the background as Zelda juggled the objects in her hands, and caught them all. When she was done the audience applauded and a few of her fans in the audience cheered. Zelda bowed and stepped off the stage, and Nermal/Ramone stepped on the stage.

"Wasn't Zelda's performance splendid? Our next act shall be performed by Jeff The Gate Guarrrd, singing his musical number "Jeff The Enterrrtainer"!" Nermal/Ramone stepped down from the stage as Jeff stepped on. Jeff sang his musical number while doing a dance. When he was finished the audience applauded. "Thank you everyone!" he sang and stepped down from the stage. Once again Nermal/Ramone returned to the stage. "And now ladies and gentlemen, a kitty who is almost as talented as me! Please welcome to the stage Shecky!" he announced. The audience applauded as Shecky—a light gray bucktoothed cat came onto the stage. Shecky had been a stray cat Garfield and Odie had befriended when they had gone to the real world. "Good evening genties and ladlemen!" he greeted. The audience applauded again.

"For my first number, I'd like to sing something from my latest album" said Shecky and began dancing. "You only got me when you got me! You only squeeze me when you squeeze me!" he sang while dancing. The audience booed him and threw tomatoes at him. "Thank you! Thank you! I love you all! " Shecky cried as Nermal/Ramone came on stage. "Thank you. And good luck to you in the competition" Nermal/Ramone told Shecky as he stepped down from the stage. "Please, one more hand for the funny kitty!" Nermal/Ramone said to the audience. Sadly though no one in the the audience applauded, since they all thought Shecky's singing stunk.

"Our next act, the one and only Garrrfield!" Nermal/Ramone announced. He hoped Garfield wouldn't show up. Then to his luck Garfield didn't come onto the stage. Inside he was cheering. He put on a disappointed act for the audience. "Lazy cats! They're always late aren't they? Never to be counted on!" he said trying his best to sound disappointed. "Psst! Psst!" he heard Charles whisper to him from behind the curtains. Nermal/Ramone looked to his right at where Charles was standing. "He's here!" Charles whispered to him. Nermal/Ramone sighed with disappointment at this terrible news. Then turned back to the audience. "It appears Garfield is only a moment away. For now, you will all have to be content gazing upon my _beauty_ " he announced smiling and winking.

It didn't even _matter_ that Garfield _had_ shown up for Fun Fest. Arlene would be dancing the tango with _him_. Garfield would just be doing his lousy comedy routine, which no one would like on account it wasn't funny. He and Arlene had the best act for Fun Fest. The show was _indeed_ his! "Eli! What happened to Garfield?!" Charles cried into his headset. "I don't think he's coming!" he heard Eli reply. "He's not coming! Move on with the show!" Charles whispered loudly to Nermal/Ramone. "Yes!" Nermal/Ramone thought happily. This was a dream come true for him! "Well it looks as if we'll be moving onto our last act of the evening! Ladies and gentlemen, you are going to be treated to the tango, performed by the lovely Arlene and yours truly! Just for you! So sit back and enjoy!" Nermal/Ramone explained.

The audience applauded as Arlene walked onto the stage to join him. Tango music began to play backstage as Nermal/Ramone and Arlene began dancing the tango. Nermal/Ramone had his arms around Arlene as they danced to the music. He spun her around, tossed her into the air, and caught her in the palm of his large hand. Then set her back down, put his arms around her, and closed his eyes as he dipped her. Just then they opened their eyes and to their surprise saw Garfield on stage behind the curtains watching them. He gave Garfield an angry glare. "Garfield!" she cried. He had returned from The Mystical Forest. He hung his head down sadly and walked off the stage, and out the back door. Nermal/Ramone waved goodbye smiling. Victory was _his_! He had won! He had succeeded in winning both Fun Fest and Arlene's heart!

Moments later for some reason Garfield appeared on stage in the tango outfit Arlene had bought for him. He grabbed Arlene out of Nermal/Ramone's arms and began dancing with her. The audience cheered at Garfield's return. Nermal/Ramone was absolutely _furious_! How _dare_ Garfield return now and steal Arlene from him?! He wouldn't let him get away with _that_! He grabbed Arlene out of Garfield's arms, then Garfield grabbed Arlene out of _his_ arms. They kept doing this causing them to spin around in a tornado. Then Nermal/Ramone accidentally grabbed Garfield, mistaking him for Arlene. "Ahem!" Arlene cried trying to get their attention. They looked over at Arlene who was standing across from them. Garfield grabbed Nermal/Ramone's left leg. Nermal/Ramone tried to shake him off. However he shook _too_ hard and Garfield went flying into the air—ripping the fake skin off of Nermal/Ramone's leg—exposing the metal skeleton of it. Garfield had flown up so high that he bumped his head on the Fun Fest sign hanging above the stage.

He grabbed onto the sign and pulled himself up onto it. Then tying a rope around his waist he bungee jumped down from the sign, grabbed Arlene, and pulled himself back up onto the sign with Arlene. Nermal/Ramone furiously leapt up and grabbed onto the sign and pulled himself up onto it. He grabbed Arlene out of Garfield's arms—Garfield ripping off his left mechanical arm. "Yikes your arm!" Arlene cried in horror as she saw that his right arm was missing. He looked at his arm and saw it had ripped out of its socket. He looked over at Garfield and saw that he was holding his mechanical arm. Thinking fast he jumped off the sign with Arlene in his arms. When he landed on his feet he took off running with Arlene in his arms. Garfield also jumped off the sign and landed safely on his feet. He chased after Nermal/Ramone and managed to rip off both legs! Inside what was left of the robot, since he no longer had mechanical legs Nermal/Ramone had to walk on his two own feet.

He walked over to Arlene where Garfield quickly turned him around to face him. Garfield removed his tango hat, and yanked his mask off blowing his cover! Everyone including Garfield and Arlene gasped in shock. " _Nermal_!" Garfield said angrily. "Nermal!" Arlene cried. "Nermal?!" the audience cried. There Nermal stood on stage exposed and humiliated in front of _everyone_! "Who is this Nermal of which you speak of?!" he asked with the same Puerto Rican accent he had been speaking with for the past two days. But due to complete humiliation he ended up sounding like Speedy Gonzalez instead of a deep sexy Puerto Rican guy.

He grinned with embarrassment at the audience—blushing tomato red. He ran and hid behind the curtains. Once again tango music began to play backstage as Garfield and Arlene continued their dance. "Arlene I'm sorry" Garfield lied pretending to sound sincere. "Sorry?" Arlene asked confused. "For not saying I'd dance with you to begin with. I should have realized this is more important than winning Fun Fest", Garfield replied as he continued lying.

"Who says we won't win?" Arlene asked believing Garfield's lie. As Garfield and Arlene continued dancing, Nermal peeked from behind the curtains watching them. His heart broke into a million pieces. To _think_ that could have been _him_ and Arlene! He had been so close to winning Fun Fest and Arlene's heart—so _close_! Things had been so _wonderful_ for him this evening! Then Garfield had to _ruin_ it all for him by stealing his act he had worked _so_ hard for, and by taking Arlene _away_ from him—whose heart he had worked _so_ hard to win!

Only he had lost it and now realized that Arlene had never even loved him in the first place. These past few days she had remained in love with Garfield. All that stuff she had told about how she never really loved Garfield had been a lie. She had lied to him to break his heart. Hot tears rolled down his cheeks, but he held back anymore from falling. He would _not_ cry! Not here where everyone could see and hear him!

When Garfield and Arlene finished their dance the audience cheered and applauded. "Judges?" Charles asked Bonnie, Bonita, and Betty who each gave Garfield and Arlene a score of 10. "I've never seen perfect scores before. Ladies and gentlemen—the winners of Fun Fest, Garfield and Arlene!" Charles announced. Two people came on stage and place flower crowns on Garfield and Arlene's heads.

Nermal came out from behind the curtains and ran into Odie, who was dressed like a mime. Trying his hardest to hide his sadness and heartbreak he excitedly said to Odie "I've got it! Next year I'll be Pierre, the flaming-baton-twirling cabaret singer no?" Odie politely shook his head no. Then Garfield and Arlene began kissing deeply. Nermal looked at them and the fake smile on his face began to fade as he watched them kissing. He could feel the tears coming again. Just then he couldn't stand it _anymore_! He looked back at Odie and put on his happy act again.

"Excuse me Odie. I need to use the little kitten's room" he told him and ran off the stage—heading for the men's restroom. Being a canine Odie could sense something was wrong and followed Nermal to where the bathrooms were.

When he came upon the bathrooms he entered the men's bathroom. In the men's bathroom he heard loud sobbing coming from one of the stalls. "Arf?!(Nermal?!)", he called out. "Go away Odie!" Nermal replied in a sobbing tone, and continued crying loudly. Using his canine sense of smell he followed Nermal's scent, and stood in front of the stall Nermal was in which was locked. Odie gently knocked on the stall door. "Arf(Nermal I know you're _really_ upset, but you can't stay in there forever)", he said with sympathy. "Just leave me alone okay?!" Nermal cried. "Arf(Nermal please let me help you)", Odie begged. Just then Nermal unlocked the stall door, and opened it halfway.

"Come on in Odie", Nermal told him. His eyes were red and puffy from crying, and his cheeks were soaked in tears. Odie walked into the stall, and Nermal closed and relocked the door. Odie threw his arms around Nermal, and hugged him closely. "Arf!(I'm _so_ sorry for what happened out there!)", Odie cried in a sobbing tone, hot tears running down _his_ cheeks—causing the white powder on his face to run. Nermal hugged him back with his one mechanical arm, and they sobbed loudly into each other's shoulders.

Just then they heard the bathroom door open, and a familiar voice asked "Nermal?! Are you in here?!" It was Jon. The stall door unlocked, opened, and Nermal and Otto came out of the stall. " _There_ you are Nermal! Garfield and Arlene are looking _everywhere_ for you!" Jon said. He looked at Nermal and Odie and asked "What are you guys doing in _here?!"_ "(Arf!)Nermal got really upset over what happened to him on stage, and came in here to cry. I followed him in here to try and comfort him" Odie told Jon.

"Nermal, what was all that _about_ during Fun Fest?! The disguise and all?!" Jon asked. Nermal gulped and began to explain. "It all started yesterday morning in your car as you were driving me, Garfield, Odie, and Arlene here to Comic Studio..." Nermal began before Jon interrupted him. "Let's sit down first" Jon said. The three sat down next to each other on the bathroom floor, leaning against the bathroom wall. Nermal then continued. He explained _everything_ to Jon. From him falling in love with Arlene, to him becoming Ramone, to him spending the day in the park with Arlene, and concluded with his plan to not _only_ win Fun Fest, but to _also_ win Arlene's heart, so that she would fall in love with _him,_ and _out_ of love with Garfield.

"So you did all _this_ to make Arlene fall in _love_ with you, because you believed Garfield didn't really love her?!" Jon asked. " _Exactly_ Jon! I couldn't _stand_ seeing him hurt her, because I love her so much, and it broke my heart! And now my heart is _truly_ broken over him taking her away from me!" Nermal replied and began crying again. "There there Nermal. It's okay. If it makes you feel any better, tonight wasn't a very good night for me either. I bombed big time from my disco act" Jon said patting Nermal on the back. "That's because nobody has liked disco in _years!"_ Nermal replied through a sobbing muffled voice. "Yeah, but I was _such_ a good dancer back in the 70s when disco was popular, that I thought people would actually like my dance moves, and it would make a great act for Fun Fest.(Sigh) But...I was wrong" said Jon frowning.

Just then the bathroom door opened and in stepped Garfield. " _Here_ you guys are! Me and Arlene been looking _all_ over Comic Studio for you!" Garfield said to Nermal and Jon. As Garfield approached Nermal, Odie, and Jon he noticed Nermal was crying in Jon's arms. An angry look crossed Garfield's face and he yanked Nermal out of Jon's arms, grabbed the red bandana around his neck, and got in his face. "You have some _nerve_ pulling that stunt of yours that you've pulled for the past two days! I should have _known_ that it was _you_ the _whole_ time Nermal!" Garfield yelled in Nermal's face.

Just then Nermal got in _Garfield's_ face. "You wanna know _why_ I did all this Garfield?! You wanna know _why_ I went through the trouble of disguising myself as Ramone, and offering to do the tango with Arlene when _you_ refused to _yourself?!_ I'll _tell_ you why! Because I'm in _love_ with Arlene! _That's_ why!" Nermal explained angrily.

Garfield gritted his teeth in anger, jealousy, and disgust. "Well you can just _forget_ about having Arlene Nermal! She's _my_ girlfriend! Get your own!" Garfield replied angrily. But Nermal was _not_ going to back down. He was gonna stand his ground. " _No_ Garfield! I happen to know for a _fact_ that you don't _really_ love Arlene! You just wanna use her, control her, play with her emotions, and I'm _sick_ of it! She's my best friend and guardian, and I'm _not_ gonna let you use her, control her, and play with her emotions _anymore!"_ Nermal explained.

Garfield was surprised! Nermal had him completely figured out, regarding his relationship with Arlene! Nermal was one _smart_ kitten! But smart or not he wasn't gonna let Nermal have the last word. "You listen _here_ Pipsqueak! What me and Arlene do is _none_ of your business! You stay _out_ of our relationship! _Got it?!"_ Garfield snapped. Nermal was about to reply when suddenly the bathroom door opened again, and there stood Arlene in the doorway.

"There you guys are! I've been looking all over the place for you! Everyone's gone home except for the janitors who are outside cleaning up!" Arlene cried and entered the bathroom. As she approached the four she saw Garfield had a hold of Nermal's red bandana. "Garfield, what are you _doing?!"_ she cried. "I'm just giving Nermal here a nice talking to" Garfield replied. "Garfield, leave Nermal alone. _I'll_ deal with him" Arlene said sternly but softly. Not wanting to argue Garfield let go of Nermal's bandana and stepped away from him.

As Arlene walked up to Nermal she told Garfield, Jon, Odie, and Otto "Could you guys please wait outside? Nermal and I need to talk _alone."_ Jon stood up off the floor and replied "Sure thing Arlene." Then looked down at Garfield and Otto and said "C'mon guys." As the three exited the bathroom Garfield gave Nermal a dirty look on his way out.

Arlene glared at Nermal sternly with her arms crossed, tapping her foot impatiently. " _Well_ Nermal? I'm waiting for an explanation" she said in an annoyed unamused tone. Nermal gulped nervously and began to explain. "It all started yesterday morning on the way here. I got really mad when Garfield told me I sucked and that I was so short I could pose for trophies. Then I got even _madder_ when he refused to do the tango with you, and buy you a bouquet of roses" Nermal began

"Then when we arrived here at Comic Studio, I was sitting in the top bleachers in the auditorium, and after rehearsals I looked down at you, and my heart melted at the sight of you-your beauty, kindness, toughness, _everything._ I couldn't _stand_ how uncaring Garfield was being to you. I just _had_ to make you mine. So all week I was in my garage building my Ramone robot for Fun Fest. I decided I would pretend to be Ramone from the new strip "Ramone Rough Rider".

"I told Charles that I had decided to drop out of Fun Fest. I went home to my garage, slipped into my Ramone robot, and drove back to Comic Studio in my red car. I wandered around the outside of Comic Studio, looking in every window, trying to find the room you and Garfield were in. When I found you I decided to make a grand entrance by entering the room in a beautiful, sexy, seductive way, where I offered to dance with you."

Nermal explained everything else, concluding with him running into the bathroom and crying his eyes out over having his heart broken. When he was finished Arlene was no longer angry with him, but rather surprised, as well as flattered. She took Nermal's left mechanical hand in hers and said "Nermal, if you were so upset over how Garfield was treating me, then you should have _come_ to me and _told_ me how you were feeling!" "You're right Arlene. I _should_ have. But I wasn't thinking about that at the time. I was too worried about finding an act to impress you and make you fall in love with me, as well as upstage Garfield for insulting me. I'm _really_ sorry" Nermal explained.

"Nermal, if the way Garfield was treating me was upsetting me, then you should have come to me, and told me. It's okay Nermal. I know you were just trying to be kind to me by being Ramone. I'm just not ready for a relationship with anyone else right now" Arlene replied. "I understand" Nermal said sadly. "But if anything happens between me and Garfield, and we decide to break up, I promise you that _you'll_ become my new boyfriend" replied Arlene. Nermal's face lit up with joy. " _Really_ Arlene?!" he cried happily. "Yes. You really impressed me when you were Ramone. All those kind things you said to me and did for me; they weren't part of your Ramone disguise. They came straight from your heart. You proved you really do care about me, and I appreciate it very much. _Thank_ you Nermal" Arlene replied smiling, and planted a kiss on Nermal's cheek. Nermal smiled dreamily as a blush spread all over his face.

"C'mon Nermal. Let's go. The others are waiting for us" Arlene said. "Okay Arlene" Nermal replied. The two exited the bathroom and made their way towards the auditorium. When they entered the auditorium Garfield, Odie, and Jon were sitting on the bottom bleacher next to each other. Nermal and Arlene walked up to them. "Are you guys ready to go?" Arlene asked. "I've _been_ ready!" Garfield cried impatiently. "Did you guys work things out?" Jon asked Nermal and Arlene. "Yes we did Jon. Everything's fine between us now" Arlene replied. "Then let's go home!" Jon cried happily. Garfield, Odie, and Jon got up off the bleacher, and they along with Nermal and Arlene headed for the exit, where they exited the building one after another.

Outside in the parking lot they decided who would ride home with who. "Me and Odie will ride home with Jon" Garfield said. "I'll ride home with Arlene, since I don't live very far from her house" Nermal said. Then Garfield walked up to Arlene. "Will you call me tomorrow?" Garfield asked. "Sure Garfield" Arlene replied and kissed Garfield goodnight, much to Nermal's dismay. As the five began going their separate ways towards where their cars were parked, Garfield gave Nermal another dirty look, although this time Nermal didn't notice.

When Nermal and Arlene came across the fancy red car; with Arlene's help Nermal climbed out of what was left of his Ramone suit, and put it in the trunk. Nermal got in the driver's seat—Arlene getting in the passenger's seat After buckling up Nermal stuck the keys in the ignition. He backed out of the parking space, drove through the parking lot, and onto the road

As Nermal was driving Arlene asked "Nermal, where did you get this car?" "I bought it from The Car Shop earlier this week" Nermal replied. When they got to Arlene's house Nermal pulled up in the driveway and Arlene unbuckled her seatbelt. "I had a wonderful time tonight. Thank you for everything" Arlene said. "You're welcome Arlene" Nermal replied smiling. Just then there was a shooting star in the sky, and Nermal and Arlene shared a deep romantic kiss. They parted lips, Arlene got out of the car, and went inside her house. Nermal had a dreamy smile on his face as he back out of the driveway, and onto the street.

When Nermal arrived at his house he drove into his garage, and parked his car in it. He then went inside his house, and walked down the hallway to his room.

As he went inside his room he walked over to his bed and collapsed on it, looking up at the ceiling. Even though he had failed to beat Garfield in Fun Fest and make Arlene his girlfriend, he had succeeded in winning her heart. So his plan hadn't failed _completely._ Arlene just wasn't ready to be his girlfriend yet. He smiled and closed his eyes, his heart fluttering with true love.

The End


End file.
